kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.
Information Summary: The Code Module is recovered by Sector V in time for Tommy to graduate. However, the information inside of it is used by Father to turn every single operative into an animal, leaving Tommy the last one who's not transformed into an animal since he removed his DNA from the Code Module in order to save the KND. *Operative Debuts: **Numbuh 318 *Villain Debuts: None *Ally Debuts: **Tommy Gilligan *Starring: *Sector V: **Numbuh 5 became a gazelle **Numbuh 4 became a koala **Numbuh 3 became a crane **Numbuh 2 became a hippo **Numbuh 1 became a seal **Numbuh 362: became a monkey, first lower half, then top **Numbuh 86 became a dog, most likely a Scottish terrier **Numbuh 202 became a cow **Father: became a leopard **DCFDTL: became sheep that resembles Sheep In Big City *Cameos: *Locations: **Kids Next Door Moonbase **Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane *2x4 Tech: *Villain Technology: **Animalization ray Trivia *This is the third Father episode, the next being Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R. Father also appears in Operation: P.R.E.S.I.D.E.N.T. between the two episode. *Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. was originally an online game on CartoonNetwork.com that was similar to Galaga. The player chose one of the members of Sector V, each who had their own unique airship. The goal was to retrieve the Code Module from the DCFDTL, which explains why in the beginning of the episode Sector V comes with the Code Module and is all dirty. Also, if the majority of the players won, then the KND would win in the episode. However, if the majority of the players lost, then the KND would lose. *The plot of children turning into animals is a homage to the novel series Animorphs., but not very cleary as a parody. *The events of this episode later lead to Operation: I.T., but the entire plot where the KND turned into animals was never mentioned though. Tommy & his actions are considered a "dummy" act as a result since Father was then turned into a Kids Next Door operative. *This is the second episode in which one of the characters are naked. Tommy Gilligan was nude when he misheard of the birthday suits. *Numbuh 4 turned into a koala because he is Australian and koalas are mainly located on coasts of Austrailia. *Numbuh 3 turned into a crane because she is very happy-go-lucky and a bit crazy to do so, which can relate to birds. Also cranes, often associated with Japan, Numbah Three's ancestral home. *Numbuh 2 turned into a hippopotamus because hippos are one of the most heaviest land animals (he is, as said by Toiletnator, portly). *Father turned into a leopard because they are vicious and very sleek. *DCFDTL turned into sheep because sheep often flock or herd. *During the Ground battle all KND solders use ice cream based weapons, including Numbuh 86, who usually uses a M.U.S.K.E.T. *Almost every KND plane/ship is featured in this episode. *Father creates Robots to hold off the KND. Numbuh 86 calls them "Knightaphatons". *The Robots seem to be easily destroyable, as a blast from an ice cream blaster could make it fall apart. Errors/Goofs *Numbuh 92 was shown as having been turned into a polar bear in an earlier scene as the Kids Next Door were retreating from the Delightful Mansion, but was also later shown as one of the operatives that managed to escape the animalization ray in the safe haven of the Moonbase Headquarters. *A few years later, in Operation: Z.E.R.O., it was revealed that the Delightful Children were the missing operatives of Sector Z. If this was the case, then why didn't Father's animal transformation device work on them? Episode Links Operation: GRADUATES part 1 (Mediafire download) Operation: GRADUATES part 2 (Mediafire download) G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.